Délicieuses révisions
by xAneurysm
Summary: [Two-shot] Du coin de l'oeil, Clarke suivit Lincoln et Octavia filer dans la chambre de cette dernière et elle soupira doucement. Voilà. Ils venaient de sonner la fin de ses paisibles révisions et elle allait devoir trouver un nouveau lieu de travail parce que le bruit de leurs ébats amoureux la déconcentrait autant que l'embarrassait. UA


_Bonjour, bonsoooir ! Le début de la saison 4 n'est plus qu'une question de jours et j'en trépigne d'impatience ! En attendant, je vous propose ce petit U nivers Alternatif en deux parties qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui parsèment certainement ce texte... J'ai beau m'être relu plusieurs fois, ces coquinettes m'échappent toujours ! _

_Trèèès bonne lecture._

 _Disclaimer : Tout ce beau petit monde appartient à Kass Morgan ainsi qu'aux créateurs de la série._

 **.**

* * *

 **DÉLICIEUSES RÉVISIONS**

.

« _L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique :_  
 _savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur et accélérer quand même ;_  
 _courir à sa perte, le sourire aux lèvres ;_  
 _attendre avec curiosité le moment où cela va foirer._ »

L'amour dure trois ans, Frédéric Beigbeder

.

* * *

Clarke Griffin faisait partie des plus brillantes élèves de sa faculté. Se trouvant en troisième année de médecine et n'ayant jamais eu la malchance de devoir redoubler, elle faisait la fierté de sa mère, Abby Griffin, tandis que ses amis la surnommaient déjà _doc_ depuis un bon nombre de mois. Sans la moindre prétention, Clarke avait toujours estimé qu'elle méritait de tels résultats parce qu'après tout, elle restait le nez dans ses cours durant deux bonnes heures chaque soir et ne s'accordait qu'un nombre de sortie limité au bar pour ne pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes studieuses. Réviser n'avait toujours été qu'une question de volonté. Elle trainait un peu les pieds, au début, songeant qu'il y avait trop de poussière sur son étagère, que sa housse de couette n'était pas correctement mise, que son bureau était mal rangé puis, elle se faisait violence et elle s'y mettait. Les deux premières années, elle était parvenue à tenir le rythme et ses efforts avaient payés, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et l'emménagement impromptu de ces nouveaux _charmants_ voisins avait sonné, avec gravité, la fin de sa paisible vie. L'appartement 104 avait été investi par une bande de fêtards invétérés qui ne semblait se réveiller et beugler qu'une fois la nuit tombée et ce jusqu'au petit matin. Elle avait tenté de les rappeler à l'ordre en leur demandant de baisser leur musique, mais elle s'était retrouvée en retour avec une bière entre les mains et une invitation douteuse, si bien qu'elle avait rapidement pris la poudre d'escampette. L'appartement 106, quant à lui, avait accueilli deux jeunes femmes aux langues bien pendues. Elles piaillaient à tout va, gloussaient comme des adolescentes et le pire du pire se trouvait être quand leurs copains respectifs venaient leur rendre visite. Clarke était l'appartement 105. Prise en sandwich entre deux univers qui lui voulaient du mal.

Son plan de secours avait été de sortir de sa zone de confort pour potasser tranquillement à la bibliothèque universitaire, mais dès lors qu'elle avait franchi les grandes portes vitrées, elle avait su quelle grossière erreur elle venait de commettre. D'une part, il n'y avait plus de place, semblait-il fallait faire le pied de grue tôt le matin devant la bibliothèque pour espérer en trouver une. D'autre part, les étudiants déjà présents lui avaient lancés un regard qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais recevoir, un regard rempli de dédain et de suffisance. Clarke avait arqué un sourcil. Elle avait eu envie de leur crier que ce n'était pas des gamines de première année qui pouvaient se permettre de la toiser de la sorte. Elle n'y était restée que le temps de quelques minutes, avait emprunté un livre qu'elle ne lirait jamais juste pour se donner une certaine contenance et était ressortie, la queue entre les jambes.

Le plan B avait été Octavia Blake, l'une de ses amis les plus proches et celui-ci avait été une véritable réussite durant quelques semaines. Elle avait été d'une bonté exceptionnelle à lui offrir le double de ses clés, clamant qu'elle l'accueillerait jour et nuit dans son humble studio. Dans un premier temps, Clarke s'était sentie gênée de s'imposer ainsi, mais Octavia avait insisté et nul ne pouvait lui refuser quoique soit lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Puis, rapidement, elle avait fini par prendre ses habitudes.

Clarke grignotait le bout de son crayon de papier tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le schéma de l'anatomie humaine qu'elle devait absolument mémoriser pour ensuite le reproduire. Contrairement à bon nombre de ses camarades, elle appréciait faire des schémas. Elle allait même jusqu'à ressentir une petite fierté lorsqu'ils étaient justes et beaux, alors que l'esthétique aurait dû être le cadet de ses soucis. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait dessiner.

« Alors, ça bosse dur ? questionna avec entrain Octavia lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son appartement.

\- T'as pas même pas idée, sourit-elle doucement, relevant la tête de ses notes. Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais c'est vraiment adorable de ta part de me laisser ton appart, même quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Alleeeez, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! s'exclama la brunette en balayant ses remerciements. »

Comme toujours, Octavia attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit et vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. Elle fit glisser une de ses feuilles devant son nez, puis tira une grimace.

« In-com-pré-hen-sible, souffla-t-elle. Tiens, je te la rends, j'ai lu trois phrases et j'ai déjà mal à la tête. »

Clarke ria doucement. Il était vrai que pour une tierce personne, toutes ces notes n'étaient qu'un immense charabia à se tirer une balle dans la tête, les termes étaient beaucoup trop longs avec des combinaisons de lettres tout à fait improbables.

« Je te rassure, je ne comprends rien non plus à tes analyses littéraires, avoua la blondinette. »

Octavia esquissa un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil avant que l'interphone ne sonne. C'est en trombe que la propriétaire des lieux appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portes du hall, sans même prendre la peine de décrocher et de demander l'identité de son invité. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, et Octavia prit immédiatement d'assaut les lèvres de son petit-ami, Lincoln. Clarke détourna le regard, pas spécialement friande des énamourés de ses deux amis, et replongea le nez dans ses notes.

« Eh, salut doc ! déclara alors le jeune homme en l'apercevant. »

Il fit le tour de de la table pour coller une bise bruyante sur sa joue et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre. Clarke soupira doucement en reposant sa tête sur la table. Voilà. Sa séance de tranquillité venait de prendre fin. Comprenez-là, ce n'était pas Lincoln le problème, mais bien Lincoln _et_ Octavia, ensemble. Ça allait rigoler, glousser, allumer la télé, et, bien qu'ils tentaient de se faire le plus discret possible quand elle était là, elle entendait tout de même le lit qui tapait contre le mur. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, ils n'allaient pas non plus s'empêcher de vivre pour ses beaux yeux, mais elle était gênée de piétiner leur intimité. Il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle solution et rapidement parce que son petit doigt lui disait que ses deux amis n'allaient pas tarder à habiter définitivement ensemble et elle ne viendrait plus les importuner dans leur petit nid douillet.

Clarke rattroupa ses affaires et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait l'appartement avec une destination bien précise. Il ne lui fallut traverser que deux rues pour se retrouver devant l'interphone de Jasper Jordan et Monty Green qui faisaient, eux aussi, partis du noyau dur de sa bande. Ils ne répondirent pas ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Tiens, d'habitude, il y en avait toujours au moins un qui était présent. L'appartement se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée avec une petite terrasse délimitée par une haie et un grillage, Clarke se décida à passer par-dessus. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient là, sûrement en train de jouer à leurs jeux vidéos et ils n'avaient pas voulu interrompre leur partie juste pour lui ouvrir. Elle lança en premier son sac à main puis, les pointes de ses pieds se glissèrent dans la maille du grillage. Elle faillit basculer en arrière, mais retrouva son équilibre in-extremis et sauta de l'autre côté. Sa veste s'accrocha dans un buisson et elle la tira d'un coup sec.

« Génial, grinça-t-elle en remarquant le trou qu'elle venait de faire. »

La jeune femme récupéra son sac puis, son regard se porta sur la baie vitrée et elle se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme elle s'y était attendue, les deux étudiants avaient une manette entre les mains. Jasper croisa son regard, le temps d'une ou deux secondes, avant que son attention ne se redirige sur la télé.

« Attends, on finit juste ça ! cria-t-il. »

Clarke leva les bras au ciel puis les laissa mollement retomber. Etait-ce vraiment judicieux de venir ici ? Enfin, on lui ouvrit la baie vitrée et elle n'eut même pas le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence qu'elle se retrouva avec une manette entre les mains, le cul fermement vissé dans le canapé entre Jasper et Monty. Elle remarqua alors la présence de Nathan Miller et sut rapidement que ce n'était pas ici qu'elle trouverait la paix recherchée.

.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut presque la mort de l'âme que, le lendemain, Clarke gratta à la porte de John Murphy que l'on appelait plus Murphy que John pour une raison qui lui avait toujours échappé. Non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, loin de là, mais il avait une façon d'être quelque peu étrange ; il démarrait au quart de tour tandis que son humour grinçant et ses remarques désobligeantes lui avait déjà valu un bon coup de poing en plein visage, brisant ainsi son nez. Non, en réalité, le petit souci qu'elle avait avec lui était qu'à chaque service rendu, une contrepartie était demandée et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de devenir sa bonniche. Sauf qu'elle était arrivée à un point où elle n'avait plus le choix.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut une toute autre personne que Murphy qui ouvrit, si bien qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, songeant qu'elle s'était trompée d'appartement.

« Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit-elle par demander, les sourcils haussés.

\- J'pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua la personne en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

\- J'oublie parfois qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent supporter Murphy, seul à seul...

\- Eh, Bell, c'est qui ? entendit-elle crier, à l'intérieur. »

La tête de Murphy ne tarda pas à apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Oh, c'est _l'doc Clarky,_ salua-t-il vaguement. »

Puis, il l'invita à entrer, Bellamy Blake et lui s'écartant de son passage. Elle hésita quelques instants, pensant qu'elle interrompait quelque chose avant de finalement entrer lorsqu'elle songea que si elle dérangeait vraiment, son ami n'aurait pas mâché ses mots. Tandis que Clarke repositionnait son sac à main sur son épaule, son regard sonda rapidement la seule table sur laquelle d'innombrables choses s'empilaient et, bien malgré elle, elle commença à imaginer la manière dont elle allait réorganiser tout ce bordel pour se faire une petite place.

« J'ai besoin de travailler, mais je ne peux pas le faire chez moi, soupira-t-elle doucement. Et avant que tu ne me demandes, oui, j'ai fait les apparts de tout le monde et non, ça ne sait pas très bien passé. »

Puis, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, lui servant presque son regard de chien battu. Il était clairement sa dernière carte. Murphy passa une main évasive dans ses cheveux, alors que ses yeux balayaient les lieux. Il n'avait pas envie de lui refuser ça parce qu'il jugeait bon d'avoir un médecin dans son cercle d'amis pour avoir des diagnostics à l'œil, mais c'était loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour réviser. Merde, même lui n'y arrivait pas, au milieu de tout ce bordel, de ces paquets de chips ouverts, des cannettes Coca-Cola qui trainaient dans un coin de la pièce depuis plusieurs jours, de cette télé constamment allumée sur de stupides programmes qu'il dévorait et de sa chaine hifi toujours en fond.

« J'veux bien, mais… regarde la gueule de ma piaule, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. T'as vraiment envie d'bosser là-dedans ? J'veux pas t'dire nan, hein, mais si t'arrives pas à t'concentrer chez les autres, tu pourras pas l'faire ici non plus. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres et observa, le temps de quelques secondes, le bout de ses chaussures. Il avait raison, comment pouvait-elle réussir à travailler dans un champ de guerre pareil ? Bon. Elle allait devoir batailler pour trouver une place à la bibliothèque universitaire et ignorer, tant bien que mal, les regards noirs des autres étudiants. Peut-être qu'avec ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, elle parviendrait à oublier leurs airs présomptueux.

« Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas chez moi ? proposa alors Bellamy, remarquant son air de défaite. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent, mais s'éteignirent tout aussi rapidement.

« Ta copine me déteste, grinça-t-elle. »

C'était une histoire stupide qui remontait au lycée, elle ne se souvenait même plus des détails de leur altercation, ce devait être quelque chose à propos d'une place attitrée soi disant volée, une bousculade contre un casier, des meilleures notes, un truc de gamine, en somme. Pourtant, Gina Martin, de son nom, n'avait jamais réussi à passer au-dessus de ça et ne manquait jamais de la gratifier d'un regard dédaigneux dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait. Elle n'habitait pas non plus avec Bellamy, bien qu'un bon nombre de ses affaires s'y trouvaient, mais Clarke n'avait aucune envie de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz.

« J'avais _presque_ oublié ça, grimaça-t-il. »

Murphy ricana légèrement. Gina aussi avait du mal avec lui, mais pour une toute autre raison ; son sarcasme cinglant le rendait facilement détestable.

« J'aurai bien aimé oublier qu'elle existe, moi, lâcha alors ce dernier, sans langue de bois. »

Clarke secoua la tête, néanmoins amusée tandis que Bellamy soupira doucement, bien trop habitué à ce que sa petite-amie se fasse régulièrement descendre par son meilleur ami.

« Tant pis les gars, je vais bien finir par trouver une solution, vous en faites pas, rassura-t-elle maladroitement. Passez une bonne journée. »

Et elle quitta les lieux, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser. Après tout, une journée ne durait que vingt-quatre heures et elle n'avait toujours pas intégré à son emploi du temps ses deux heures de révisions intenses obligatoires.

Ce n'est que tard le soir que Clarke reçut un message qui allait changer la donne. Son portable vibra sur sa table nuit, elle sursauta puis se frotta les yeux. Bon Dieu, elle avait encore oublié de l'éteindre ! A tâtons, elle réussit à l'attraper, du bout des doigts. Elle le déverrouilla avant de fermer rapidement les yeux, aveuglée par la luminosité puis, avec surprise, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy ;

« _Et si tu venais à l'un de mes cours, au fond de la classe ? Ce sera jamais calme, c'est vrai, mais peut-être que l'ambiance te plaira…  
(Mea culpa si je t'ai réveillé, mamie)_ »

Clarke haussa les sourcils. Venait-il juste de lui offrir le Saint Graal sur un plateau ? Et plus important encore, avait-elle vraiment bien lu le _mamie_ ?

.

.

* * *

.

Clarke claqua la porte de sa petite voiture et réajusta la lanière de son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Devant elle, le collège Arkadia s'élevait dans toute sa splendeur. Récemment sorti de terre, elle devait admettre qu'il avait bien plus de gueule que tous les autres établissements où elle avait étudié. Derrière les grandes grilles en fer forgé, la cour était bondée de jeunes collégiens, le brouhaha résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle se hissa brièvement sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Bellamy quelque part, en vain. Tandis que l'étudiante avançait jusqu'au portail, là où un surveillant de sa tranche d'âge contrôlait les sorties des élèves, elle attrapa son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et fit défiler son répertoire. A la troisième tonalité, Bellamy décrocha.

« Eh, est-ce qu'un aimable prof veut bien daigner abandonner ses charmants collègues, au milieu d'une conversation intense à propos de cette fichue imprimante qui n'a jamais d'encre et qui imprime de travers quand c'est le cas, pour conduire une pauvre petite élève jusqu'à sa salle de classe parce qu'elle serait bien capable de ne jamais trouver la salle 319, seule ? »

Elle l'entendit brièvement ricaner et ne put s'empêcher, à son tour, de sourire doucement.

« T'as préparé ta belle tirade toute la matinée ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est mon talent inné de poète des temps modernes, ça me vient en un claquement de doigt, je sais m'adapter à toute situation, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'parie que tu l'as écrite pour ne pas l'oublier avant de me la réciter. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un nouveau sourire, alors qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille, comme toujours, sauf qu'elle n'avait mis que cinq petites minutes à trouver cette phrase, le temps de son trajet jusqu'ici, et elle se l'était répétée en boucle.

« C'est un peu l'idée, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. Maintenant, magne ton derrière, on va finir par penser que je fais du repérage pour enlever un gamin. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle l'entendit ricaner avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive, au loin. Elle raccrocha, glissant son portable dans sa poche, puis avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour. Bellamy échangea quelques paroles avec le surveillant, montrant Clarke du doigt, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Elle se décida alors à avancer pour saluer rapidement les deux jeunes hommes avec un large sourire et enfin, elle put pénétrer dans la cour.

« J'espère que tes élèves sont du genre studieux parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir d'écouter les ragots de fond de classe.

\- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, ils sont subjugués par ma présence, acquiesça-t-il en bombant le torse.

\- Tss, t'es ridicule. »

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un cour d'histoire en compagnie du professeur Blake. Elle était prête à parier que les filles bataillaient pour se retrouver au premier rang, un peu comme dans ce film, _Indiana Jones_ , où les étudiantes soupiraient de bonheur devant lui. En pensant à ce film, Clarke pouffa de rire. Ça allait lui faire tout drôle de se retrouver dans une toute petite salle.

La salle 319 se trouvait au troisième étage, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais à peine eut-elle atteint le deuxième pallier qu'elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se remette au sport, même une mamie était plus en forme qu'elle. Croyez-la, la médecine tuait à petit feu. Ce fut une délibération quand elle vit enfin l'écriteau 319. Bellamy déverrouilla la porte, puis la laissa passer la première. La blondinette salua la galanterie. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters en tout genre, elle reconnut de célèbre figures sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus et enfin, les légendaires exposés, vous savez, les plus beaux de toute la classe, ceux qui vous assurez obligatoirement une bonne note. Naturellement, Clarke avança parmi les rangées pour s'installer à la table la plus éloignée et tira la chaise.

« Je vais faire semblant d'être une inspectrice et t'auras les élèves les plus sages au monde, plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant. »

Puis, lorsqu'elle le vit glisser des lunettes le long de son nez, la jeune femme ria doucement.

« Ce sont des vrais verres, au moins ? questionna-t-elle, d'humeur taquine.

\- Dis, tu comptes te taire et te mettre à bosser sans perturber mon cours ? rétorqua-t-il rapidement, à la fois désabusé et amusé. »

Clarke esquissa une grimace à son attention. Il est vrai qu'elle parlait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas, elle se trouvait presque dans un état d'excitation. En réalité, elle était curieuse d'assister à un cours de Bellamy parce qu'elle avait bien du mal à se le figurer en tant que professeur. Elle l'avait vu vomir ses tripes dans sa propre voiture, danser piteusement contre un lampadaire pour la faire sourire après une rupture douloureuse ou encore faire des dessins obscènes sur les vitres recouvertes de buée, alors l'imaginer transmettre son savoir à de petits collégiens relevait pratiquement de l'improbable. La jeune femme faillit sursauter lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit. Alors ça, ça ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué... Durant quelques minutes, son ami disparut de la salle pour ensuite revenir avec une ribambelle d'élèves. Certains lui adressèrent des regards surpris, d'autres interrogateurs, il y en a même un qui ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour demander qui était-elle. Bellamy éluda la question en le pressant de s'assoir et Clarke décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se mette au travail. Cependant, sa sérénité fut vite perturbée lorsqu'elle entendit la chaise voisine être tirée.

«Euhm, b-bonjour, bafouilla la nouvelle venue. C'est ma place, d'habitude.

\- Mince, je suis désolée, je vais aller m'installer ailleurs, répondit rapidement l'étudiante en attroupant ses affaires.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, vous gênez pas, je suis toute seule, de toute façon. »

La gamine lui offrit un timide sourire alors qu'elle prenait place, sourire que Clarke lui rendit. Elle était mignonne avec ses longs cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux qu'elle avait coincé derrière son oreille et puis, il y avait aussi cette petite fossette qui se creusait au niveau de sa joue dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Tu me dis si je prends trop de place, hein. »

La collégienne hocha vivement la tête avant d'ouvrir son cahier, prête à copier la leçon qui allait lui être délivrée. Durant les premières minutes, l'attention de Clarke s'attarda longuement sur Bellamy. Il était différent, tellement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle fut happée par son cours. Il avait une telle aisance dans ses paroles, dans sa façon d'être et il y avait tous ces gestes qu'il faisait avec ses mains pour donner plus de vie à sa leçon. Parfois, il dessinait un schéma pour accompagner ses propos et l'étudiante fut surprise qu'en plus d'être un excellent orateur, ses dessins tenaient également la route. Puis, il croisa son regard attentif et l'espace d'une seconde, il oublia la suite de sa phrase. Elle lui offrit un large sourire avant de se plonger dans ses notes et il put poursuivre la suite de son cours sans accros.

Jamais son travail n'avait été autant efficace en aussi peu de temps. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait à voir avec l'ambiance particulière qui s'échappait de cette classe. Tout le monde était si studieux qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de travailler, elle aussi. Une nouvelle source de motivation naissait en elle et elle paraissait moins dépitée à l'idée que tout un tas de feuilles l'attendaient encore. Ses doutes quant à sa capacité à se concentrer furent aussi rapidement balayés. Bellamy était loin d'avoir une voix dérangeante, du genre de celle qui vous fait grincer les dents et qui vous donne envie d'abréger la conversation au plus vite. En réalité, elle n'était qu'un bruit de fond comme un autre, comme le bruit de la climatisation ou le passage continuel des voitures sous sa fenêtre. C'était agréable, une expérience des plus étonnantes.

« Alors ? questionna-t-il une fois que la pause récréation fut annoncée. »

Clarke s'étira longuement, faisant craquer son dos, puis se balança légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir ajouter mon nom à ta liste d'élèves parce que je vais revenir tous les jours, répondit-elle, tout sourire. Je serais même venue le weekend si c'était possible.

\- Merde, moi qui voulais ne plus voir ta sale tête. »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire et Bellamy se surprit à sourire. Clarke Griffin était un surprenant rayon de soleil. Au premier abord, elle semblait avoir toujours l'air maussade comme si tout le poids du monde s'était abattu sur ses épaules et puis, au fur et à mesure que vous pénétriez dans son cercle d'amis très fermé, une nouvelle personne solaire s'offrait à vous. Tss, pas étonnant qu'il avait eu le béguin pour elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une lycéenne et que lui se trouvait en faculté. Une fois ses affaires rangées, la jeune femme s'approcha avec lenteur de son ami. Elle aurait pu encore rester des heures et des heures, mais certaines limites devaient être mises si elle ne voulait pas risquer le burn-out.

« On se voit demain, de toute façon ? »

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation et Bellamy acquiesça.

« Si j'ai les meilleures notes de la promo, je t'offre mon diagnostic gratuitement, ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendre de la double interprétation que pouvait avoir sa phrase. Enfin, en tout bien tout honneur, tu vois.

\- Te fatigue pas, j'ai toujours vu clair dans ton petit jeu, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle secoua la tête, néanmoins amusée. Vraiment, cette manie qu'ils avaient de toujours se taquiner... Quand elle y repensait, Gina ne devait pas seulement la détester pour cette histoire de lycée, mais aussi pour la complicité qu'elle partageait avec son petit-ami.

« T'as intérêt à être à l'heure demain, avertit-elle en guise d'au revoir. A demain, m'sieur Blake ! »

.

.

* * *

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sensiblement les mêmes. Bellamy venait l'accueillir juste après l'heure du déjeuner, elle le taquinait gentiment, il en faisait de même et Clarke prenait ensuite place au fond de la classe. Bien sûr, dans son immeuble, les appartements 104 et 106 étaient toujours aussi bruyants. Un matin, elle avait même eu la joie de découvrir du papier toilette humide collé contre les murs du couloir ainsi qu'un joli mot d'amour, à la limite de l'obscène, post-ité sur sa porte. Elle l'avait envoyé par MMS à tous ses amis pour montrer son désarroi et tous, sans exception, s'étaient allégrement moqués d'elle. Jasper avait même osé répondre qu'il ferait bien un tour dans l'appartement 104 un jeudi soir et Clarke avait feint la trahison.

Devant elle, Bellamy glissait une cassette dans un magnétoscope - _une cassette et un magnétoscope, bordel !_ \- et le documentaire relatant la guerre de Sécession commença dans un grésillement des plus désagréables. Clarke, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reproduire un schéma complexe, vit son crayon de papier tracer un trait inattendu alors qu'elle grimaçait. Sa mine se cassa et elle soupira doucement. Elle était crevée. Dernièrement, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil et cela n'était pas juste en rapport avec ses voisins bruyants. Elle n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Elle restait là, allongée durant des heures dans son lit et attendait que le temps passe, tandis que son ventre se nouait. Ses examens blancs arrivaient à grand pas et elle avait une trouille monstre d'échouer. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'elle avait, jusqu'alors, toujours réussi du premier coup lui ajoutait une certaine pression. L'étudiante chiffonna son schéma, passablement agacée de perdre du temps de la sorte avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur la table. La voix off du documentaire était grave, plus grave que celle de Bellamy et elle ne lui donnait qu'une envie, dormir.

« Eh, vous allez bien ? s'enquit sa jeune voisine de table.

\- Je suis au bout du rouleau, confia Clarke dans un marmonnement.

\- J'ai bien remarqué. D'habitude, vous avancez plus vite dans vos révisions, chuchota-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire désolé. »

La jeune femme se releva puis s'étendit tel un chat. Cette petite avait raison. Elle n'avait rien fait depuis le début de l'heure et, bien qu'elle avait une cruelle envie de plonger au pays des rêves, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. C'était maintenant ou jamais parce qu'après, elle allait le regretter.

« Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que nous sommes à côté, et je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je m'appelle Charlotte, répondit-elle avec sa petite voix. »

Puis, son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son professeur. Clarke le nota et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de son ami en joignant les deux mains. Bellamy haussa les sourcils, ses yeux criant que le but de sa venue n'était pas de perturber ses élèves avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, j'arrête de t'embêter, s'excusa l'étudiante en glissant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Oh, et je suis Clarke, au fait.

\- Vous ne m'embêtez pas, je trouve ses documentaires suuuper ennuyants. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant Charlotte soupirer longuement alors qu'elle reposait son menton au creux de sa paume de main.

« Dites, reprit-elle. Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à vos feuilles ? Ce sera toujours plus intéressant que ça.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y. »

Cependant, la collégienne regretta rapidement son initiative. Les cours étaient incompréhensibles pour une gamine de son âge ayant tout juste étudié une cellule humaine et végétale en sciences de la vie et de la terre, mais c'était toujours plus distrayant que de voir des hommes s'entretuer pour des enjeux qui leurs passaient au dessus de la tête. Le plus dur était de lire du premier coup ces mots qui comportaient beaucoup trop de syllabes et de lettres qui n'étaient, normalement, utilisées que pour écrire _xylophone_ et _dichotomie._

« Alors, ça te donne envie de devenir médecin ? questionna Clarke, amusée devant ses sourcils froncés.

\- Déjà plus que prof d'histoire, ça c'est clair. »

Une nouvelle fois, la blondinette ria silencieusement. Cette fille était franche, elle l'appréciait déjà.

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas Bel-... Monsieur Blake ?

\- J'ai rien contre lui, c'est la matière en elle-même qui me dérange, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'avais des filles dans ma classe, l'an dernier, qui détestaient ça aussi, mais regardez aujourd'hui, elles sont toutes au premier rang. »

Et, pour accompagner ses propos, Charlotte donna un coup de menton en direction des premières rangées.

« Ça m'énerve un peu, poursuivit-elle. Elles posent toujours des questions stupides comme _Pourquoi les gens font la guerre alors que c'est mal ?_ juste pour attirer son attention et après, elles gloussent dès qu'il écrit quelque chose au tableau. C'est pour ça que je suis partie au fond, au moins, je ne les entends plus.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en étais sûre, j'aurais mis ma main au feu que des collégiennes s'étaient énamourés de lui, rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Et vous n'allez pas être jalouse d'elles, c'est trop stupide. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de savoir où elle voulait en venir avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire, mais elle presque sûre que Bellamy était capable de la jeter de son cours pour avoir détourné Charlotte du droit chemin alors elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, réfrénant avec grand mal son hilarité. La jeune adolescente lui adressa un drôle de regard, ne comprenant pas sa réaction puis, sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

« Oh merde, je suis trop con ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Quelques collégiens se retournèrent, de même que son professeur, et elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges cramoisies. Bien sûr qu'un homme et une femme pouvait être amis, qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide ! Encore une fois, Clarke s'excusa du dérangement, mais un large sourire illuminait son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir. Charlotte la salua chaleureusement, ajoutant que c'était une des meilleures heures qu'elle avait passé, avant de déguerpir rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que le professeur Blake s'approchait du fond de la classe. Devant son regard inquisiteur, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolée, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer et je voulais vraiment pas perturber Charlotte, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs, moi aussi et puis voilà, s'expliqua-t-elle rapidement en évitant à tout prix de le regarder.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que je comprends pourquoi toi et ma sœur vous entendiez si bien, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est un _Je te pardonne Clarke, tu restes la meilleure_ ?

\- Seulement si c'est accompagné d'une invitation à prendre le café chez toi, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien. J'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'aller au supermarché juste pour en acheter et comme je sais que tu es d'une grande bonté...

\- Tss, fit-elle, amusée. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir parce que c'était leur jeu, après tout, faire semblant de cogiter sur une réponse qui était évidente pour l'un comme pour l'autre, puis elle acquiesça. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble, juste tous les deux et en y repensant plus longuement, cela coïncidait étrangement avec l'arrivée inopinée de Gina. D'ailleurs, elle était quasiment certaine que cette dernière n'était pas au courant de leur petit arrangement, ses oreilles auraient sifflé depuis longtemps, sinon.

Clarke n'arrivait plus à se souvenir exactement de la manière dont elle avait rencontré Bellamy, à cause de Murphy ou Octavia, certainement, mais ce dont elle était sûre était qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'au lycée et que son petit-ami de l'époque, Finn, l'avait lâchement laissé tomber pour une fille beaucoup plus belle et charismatique ( _selon elle)_. Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas, Bellamy avait été un soutien moral important, il l'avait même accompagné lorsqu'elle avait rayé la voiture de Finn et s'était proposé d'être son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui, mais la blessure que Finn avait laissé était tellement béante qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

« M'ouais, j'accepte, mais c'est à contre cœur, grimaça-t-elle. »

Bellamy cogna son épaule contre la sienne. C'était étrange de se retrouver aussi proches, de la côtoyer de nouveau tous les jours alors que cela faisait des mois et des mois que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il était quasiment certain qu'il l'avait plus vu ces deux dernières semaines que durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il l'avait laissé glisser entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne se rende compte et c'était presque étonnant qu'après tout ce temps, leur complicité soit restée la même.

« Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle. Viens plutôt manger chez moi, ce soir, je pense que le service que tu m'as rendu mérite plus qu'un café.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais je vois Gina, ce soir, répondit-il, un brin contrit. »

Clarke pinça ses lèvres avant de hausser les épaules. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une petite-amie de longue date et elle n'était pas non plus certaine de vouloir entrer en concurrence avec Gina. Elle riait déjà, bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait, aux remarques sarcastiques de Murphy sur elle, alors elle ne comptait pas entretenir ce dangereux feu.

« Tant pis, une autre fois peut-être, alors ! Passe une bonne soirée, Bell, on se voit demain, salua-t-elle chaleureusement. »

Tandis qu'elle tournait les talons, Bellamy s'attarda un peu trop longuement sur le chaloupé de son amie, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il vienne à reconsidérer sa proposition. Gina allait le tuer d'annuler à la dernière minute, mais entre une soirée cinéma où ils ne s'échangeraient que quelques mots et un dîner _made in_ Clarke où il ne manquerait pas de passer un bon moment, son choix était vite fait.

« Eh, attends, Clarke, appela-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas dans le couloir. Vingt heure ce soir ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, passablement surprise par sa question.

« Quoi ? Et Gina ? rétorqua-t-elle sans cacher son étonnement. »

Il balaya sa question d'un revers de main, il réglerait ça lui-même, prétextant que Murphy avait besoin de lui pour un plan foireux, quelque chose du même goût. Au moins, elle concentrerait sa haine sur lui plutôt que sur Clarke et il ne risquait pas, non plus, de se faire incendier.

« Les problèmes, murmura-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. »

Néanmoins, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. A quand remontait leur dernière soirée en tête à tête, déjà ? Bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne de la date exacte, mais suffisamment marquante, cependant, pour qu'elle se rappelle avoir éclaté l'un des carreaux tapissant les murs de sa kitchenette après un malheureux geste avec sa poêle tandis que Bellamy avait recraché sa boisson sur elle, à la fois surpris et hilare de sa maladresse.

« Sois à l'heure, les bonnes séries B n'attendent pas, avertit Clarke, s'éloignant à reculons. »

Le jeune homme fit semblant d'être frappé d'extase alors qu'il joignait ses deux mains sur son cœur.

« Ah, Clarke, soupira-t-il, faussement rêveur. Tu sais comment rendre un homme heureux !

\- Le _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ ?

\- Définitivement. J'irais même jusqu'à dire, poursuivit-il en haussant, avec suggestion, les sourcils. _I see you shiver with antici-..._ »

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
